Supernatural: Valentine's Day Goodbye Love
by vickyloka
Summary: O primeiro amor nunca se esquece. Desafio de Dia dos Namorados. One Shot. Sem beta.


**AUTOR: **VICKYLOKA

**DATA: **MAIO 2009

**N/A 1:** Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

**N/A 2:** Desafio lançado por Crica. Segue a descrição:

"Sei que o Dia dos Namorados lá nos States se comemora em fevereiro, mas o nosso está chegando e, em tempo de hiato, pensei em ocuparmos nossas mentes criativas com mais uma brincadeira.

Como nos outros desafios que temos feito, todo ficwriter pode participar, basta ter vontade e escrever, obedecendo àquelas velhas regrinhas: Oneshot, sem beta, onde personagens de Supernatural vivem situações ocorridas num Dia dos Namorados. Tá valendo romance, comédia, aventura, ou o velho e básico terror. Os textos deverão ser publicados entre os dias 31 de maio e 12 dejunho, usando o título "Supernatural Valentine's Day: ( mais o nome da fic dado por vcs)."

----------------------------------------

"Ótimo, outra escola!" Dean pensou revirando os olhos enquanto seu pai levava ele e Sam para a nova escola onde eles estavam matriculados. Dean tinha 15 anos e já tinha estado em mais de 10 escolas diferentes ao longo dos anos.

Quanto tempo nós vamos ficar dessa vez, pai? – ele perguntou olhando para seu pai.

John olhou para o espelho retrovisor encarando seu filho.

Uma semana mais ou menos. É um trabalho rápido.

Dean suspirou.

Por que nós temos que começar nessa escola então? Nós vamos embora em pouco tempo.

Você não pode perder escola, Dean. Meu trabalho não é desculpa para você ficar preguiçoso.

Eu não posso ir com você? – Ele perguntou num tom suplicante.

Você é novo demais para caçar, Dean. Além disso, seu irmão precisa de você. Você vai e não vai se meter em encrencas, ouviu?

Sim, senhor. – Dean respondeu resignado.

Eles pararam na frente da escola e seu pai entrou com eles para resolver os últimos detalhes, logo Sam e Dean estavam indo para suas classes.

Quando Dean entrou na classe e procurou por um lugar para sentar ele a viu, a garota mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. Ele sentou ao lado dela e lhe mandou um sorriso. Aquele sorriso Dean Winchester que ele aprenderia a usar conforme fosse ficando mais velho, o sorriso que tornava qualquer garota ou mulher incapaz de resistir a ele. Ela sorriu de volta timidamente.

Prazer em te conhecer. O nome é Winchester. – ele disse sorrindo.

Bem-vindo a Mena High. Marie. – ela disse corando.

--------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Dean deixou Sam na Escola Secundária e seguiu para sua própria sala. Marie estava esperando por ele.

Eu tenho que te mostrar a escola.- ela disse enrolando seu longo cabelo loiro com os dedos.

Dean estava prestes a dizer a ela que não era necessário, ele não ia ficar. Mas ele pensou melhor, ótima oportunidade de passar tempo com a garota. Eles acabaram passando o dia juntos, Marie contou a ele sobre a cidade, os professores, os outros estudantes. Dean falou a ela sobre seu pai e seu irmão e como ele viviam mudando de um lugar para o outro.

Nós nem vamos ficar aqui por muito tempo. Eu vou embora semana que vem. – ele terminou.

Oh. – ela pareceu desapontada. – Que pena.

Não significa que não podemos sair juntos até lá. – ele deu de ombros. – Se você quiser.

Eu quero. – Ela acenou com a cabeça. – Só queria que você pudesse ficar mais.

Eu também. – ele admitiu. – Mas eu estou acostumado, Não fiquei em um lugar por muito tempo desde... – ele parou.

Marie olhou para ele interrogativamente. Dean ainda não disse nada.

Desde o quê? – ela perguntou.

Desde que mamãe morreu. – ele disse baixo olhando para o chão.

Marie pegou seu queixo em suas mãos forçando-o a olhar para ela e o beijou gentilmente. Dean ficou surpreso no começo mas eventualmente se entregou ao beijo tomando o controle. Era cheio de entendimento, compaixão and conforto, todas as coisas que Dean tinha querido sentir por tanto tempo. Ele finalmente interrompeu o beijo para respirar descansando sua testa na dela.

Hey. – ela disse olhando-o nos olhos. – É Dia dos Namorados.

Bom, namorada... – ele perguntou suavemente. – O que você quer fazer hoje então?

Ela sorriu e o beijou de novo.

Só aproveitar enquanto você está por perto.

--------------------------------------

**Uma semana depois**

Eu não vou te esquecer, você sabe? – Dean disse olhando para ela.

É bom que não esqueça. – ela sorriu, lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu não vou. Você é e sempre vai ser meu primeiro amor.

Você é o meu também.

Eles se abraçaram apertado não querendo soltar, a necessidade de estar juntos que só adolescentes podem sentir.

Aqui, eu quero que fique com isso. – ela disse lhe dando um pacote.

O que é?

Só abra.

Ele abriu o pequeno presente para encontrar um anel. Nada de especial, só um anel prata comum que devia ter custado dois dólares. Mas significava o mundo para eles. Dean colocou-o no dedo e sorriu para ela.

Eu nunca vou tirar.

Dean, vamos embora. Papai está chamando. – A voz de Sam veio através da porta.

Estou indo, Sammy. – ele disse virando a cabeça. – Eu tenho que ir.

Adeus, Dean.

Adeus, Marie.

E com isso ele virou as costas para ela, para aquela escola, para aquela cidade, para o único lugar onde ele tinha sido feliz desde os 4 anos. Ele olhou para o anel em sua mão e sorriu, ela ia estar com ele para sempre.


End file.
